My Super Fake Boyfriend
by Platinum Dork
Summary: Never thought James would be with a girl like Jessi, well it's all for pretend to keep her mother off her back anyway. *****ON HIATUS PLEASE BE PATIENT*****
1. Chapter 1

_**My Super Fake Boyfriend**_

_**Summary: Never thought James would be with a girl like Jessi, well it's all for pretend to keep her mother off her back anyway.**_

I would have never thought James David Diamond the MOST popular guy in school well one of five of the most hottest guys in school will accept me being his fake girlfriend. I could have died, but I knew my mom wouldn't get off my back about having a nice boy to date and get to know. Truth is I can careless about dating and being social I'm not the type of girl to do those sort of things. I'm just plain me. Not to mention I'm a total air head and spa when it comes to emotional things with other people and things like feelings. I can never grab the meaning of what other people are trying to tell me.

I'm not the most popular girl in school, but I'm sure as hell not the dumbest. I'm just about 5'8 taller than Dak of course so he would never get with me. The only language I know is English, so Logan is out of the question also, I have long brown hair and I'm not into the whole bad boy thing, so does that mean Kendall is out of the question? My eyes are always droopy like I'm high or something. My golden brown eyes stay glaze like I have been drinking beer all day, and I don't even drink. The Name is Jessi Sanders by chance. I have nothing special about me, but that did;t stop Harry for accepting my proposal of being my Fake Boyfriend.

He has these brown eyes that makes you want to give up anything and everything for him. That look he gives that makes you want to melt no to mention that he is total eye candy for all the girls to watch. Some are even lucky to be in his presence. Then you have a group of his random fan groups that harass all the other girls that are goofy in love with Siva and the others. That's when the hate comes in and things get really weird...or should I say animal instinct start kicking in.

I was just lucky enough I guess. My friend Terri would say different though. She would say that it must be fate. Yeah? Hard to believe when he is always with his three best friends ALL THE TIME.

_**Bunny Sapphire: Lookie New Story. Yeah how awesome right?**_

_**Haven't forgot the other stories...just haven't had any thoughts come to me is all...or should I say...all is all...**_

_**No you shouldn't.**_

_***Squeaky Voice* Okay. Sorry.**_

_**Reviews will be nice. Sorry it's so short.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**My Super Fake Boyfriend**_

I can't believe my calling my phone. Oh wait, I could believe it. This was just pretend I continued to tell myself. I let the phone ring four more times before deciding to answer it. "Hello," I tried to sound tired, but I guess I failed in the process. He chuckled on the other side of the line.

"Fail." He laughed some more. I didn't say anything. "I'm sorry. It's just we don't seem to be pretending. Ya know?" I paused. Sure as hell I know I was pretending on my side. James must be joking. I thought.

"Good one James." I faked laughed. Me and James together for real. Impossible. He would never except me as me. No matter how sexy is was and how plain I was. He was never going for me. Ever.

"Ah-Ha Yeah."James seemed to be far away. "Almost gotcha." He didn't sound like he was joking. I couldn't say anything. My words just wouldn't sound right to him.

"W-well I have to go now. My mom is calling me."

"Oh yeah you're mum. How is she?" James asked awkwardly.

"Um..fine. Bye." I hung up before he could say anything else. I held the phone close to monkey shirt pajama. That was close. I closed my eyes and laid down on my pink fluffy pillow. I mean, I'm not like other girls, so why would he be falling for me? I am different. My hair is always tangled and stuck to my head. My hair is brown I think. I don't wear make up. I have dimples as deep as the ocean. I'm not skinny. I'm thick. My ass is big which is a good thing for me, my hips compliment my butt as my thighs do. My boobs are not as big, but big enough. I can do with a C cup. So why would he be falling for me. My face isn't pretty, My eyes are dull grey, they're never bright since my dad...My nose is small and you know what, I'm just ugly above the neck. Some boy told me that when I was a freshie in high school. I sighed and put the pillow over my face and screamed.

"Jessica Andre Phillips." My mother called as she entered my room. She pulled my awesome pillow from over my face and smacked me a few times.  
"...the hell." I said getting up. It was a hard smack a playful smack across my face, but it still caught me off guard.

"I can't hit my own daughter." She smiled. She was in a good mood for..."Did you get a boyfriend yet?"  
"Mom you know me and James are dating." I sighed.

"Really?" She asked shocked. Genuinely shocked. "Cause he just called saying you and him has been pretending so I can stay off your back." My eyes widen in shock. I gulped. That's why she came up here. My heart shattered. How in the hell could James do that to me? My mom walked out with my pillow and closed the door as she did. I grabbed my cell phone and called James.

"JAMES?!" I yelled without waiting for him to say anything.

"No. Kendall." My heart stopped. Kendall...What the hell was Louis doing with Harry's cell.

"Can I talk to James?" I asked politely trying to calm down.  
"Sure. Who's this?" He asked.

"A person."Kendall laughed calling James to the phone. I could hear James grumbling in the back about waking him up for something idiotic and what not.  
"Hello?" He asked.

"JAMES?" I asked knowing for a fact that it's James.  
"Yeah what?" he paused. "Who's this?"

"Why the hell dd you tell my mom that we weren't really dating and all that?" I asked him not answering his question.

"Jessi? Because I don't want to pretend anymore."James said. "Besides you can find someone else to pretend with. You're pretty enough. How about Austin?" He said/asked. Austin that kid with the braces? I thought.

"That's how it is?" I screamed in the phone. "That's selfish." I spat.

"Me? Selfish? I been nothing, but nice to your ass. All I got in return was nothing." James countered.  
"What are you trying to say?"

"I've been in love with your friend." With that he hung up. My mouth was agape. I couldn't t believe it. I kinda could, but not my friend. The tears started to come. Why the hell am I crying. It's not my fault. How could Harry? This had to happen sooner or later. I put my hands up to my face and sobbed until I fell fast asleep.

_**Bunny Sapphire: Hey, Hey guys let me know how the story is so far, there's a big surprise in store for next chapter.**_

_**Review. :D**_


	3. Chapter 3

The next day at school girls were giving me strange looks. Some where whispering and laughing. Most likely it was at me. I didn't care, is what I old myself several times. It's just one boy. It's not like we were dating for real. I mean the only ones who knew about it was me, James, and my Mommy. Not even his friends, but it was just pretend. I continued to tell myself I didn't care during the entire day of school. Well I tried anyway.

First period was math of course James would be in my class, sitting next to me with those sexy...get a grip I thought to myself and quickly stared back at the board. To my right a girl that goes by the name of Heather Michaels started laughing right beside me. I tried to ignore the bitch, but apparently it wasn't going to work. I kept my focus on the board until the teacher said, "Class pick a partner. I don't care who it is. As long as it isn't me." Mr. Wilson said bored reading a magazine(Porn) from behind his desk. The class scurried to who they were going to be with, as for me I decided to be on my own, which I knew wouldn't happen because Heather...wanted to be partners with me. I'm not smart in math so why the fuck...the thought was cut off by a loud clap.

"Jessi be my partner." Heather said nicely if that's the word. I didn;t want to be partners, but seeing that she was the only one left.

"No." I quickly replied.

"You're not even gonna think about it." Heather pleaded.

"Nope." I retorted.

"Mr. Wilson," Heather raised her hand. Mr Wilson looked up from his porn with a glare.

"What Heather?" He said bitterly.

"Jessi is being difficult."

"Be her partner damn." Real mature Heather. She scooted her desk closer to mine. There were chuckles from the back of the class and to the left of me where James sat. I sighed. Why is my life...I trailed off. I didn't want to finish the thought. I hate Heather. Dumb Bitch.  
Minutes later we worked on the math problems that were for Mr. Wilson kids that was in First Grade. I...Me...not Heather finished the problems within seconds while everyone else were still talking and what not.

"Jessi," Some random chick with blonde hair and red eyes. Creepy.

"Uh...yeah?" I answered. There was more laughter coming from behind me and to put it all on top of one another there was a smile on the bitch's face.

"Nothing." She skipped away. Damn Bitch. Let me find out that this whore is working for that whore. By which Whore I mean James. It's not like I like him or anything. He's just another boy. Yeah? Well that's kind of hard to believe since every time I think about him my heart flutters. WAIT why would I think about him.

Oh god, please help me get this boy off my mind.

"Jessi, go home." Mr. Wilson told me. I looked around the class was empty.

"This is first period." I told him.

"Yeah well I don't think you want to go to your other classes." He had a strange look on his face, like he was trying to tell me something. I was confused and still sitting there.

"Why?" I asked.

"Um...just go home. I'll let the other teachers of yours know what's going on." I shrugged and stood up. Mr. Wilson handed me my bag and my other stuff.

As soon as I walked out the class egg was thrown at me. "THE FUCK...!" I yelled. I turned to see the five faces of whom I would get back ,Dak, Kendall, Carlos,and Logan. They were smirking at me. What the hell? Did I just get set up. Mr. Wilson emerged from the classroom all too late.

"WHAT THE FUCK! GET TO CLASS!" He screamed at the five boys as well as the crowd that was laughing around us. I felt so shamed. I ran all the way home and cried on my front porch.

**_Bunny Sapphire: I had a teacher like Mr. Wilson, have a teacher like that in high school_**

**_Any questions _**

**_I don;t mind answering._**

**_Review if you like._**

**_P.S Why did Mr. Wilson help her?_**

**_What is Heather's purpose?_**

**_Why did the guys egg her?_**

**_Why am I asking you these questions?_**

**_Review. :D If you want that is ^/^_**


	4. Chapter 4

I don't know what time it was, but I awoke to a dark room. I felt a bed. Where the hell am I? I wondered to myself. While I was laying there in a comfy bed, I think I failed to realize the person next to me. I think that was hair that was touching my face. I mean the hair was all in my face. I tried to turn my head, but it seems my head was held down by something. The person who was sitting there muttered something incoherent. I stifled my breath. I don't know why. I wasn't taking no chances. I didn't have any clue where I was so that's one. Second the same as the first.

"You awake?" I know that sexy voice anywhere. I didn't say anything. "Jessi?" Oh my god why don't he just shut up. My heart pounded fast. Somehow he moved and turned the lights on then plopped back on the bed. Both of his hands on each side of me as well as his legs. Oh god if I was a boy my erection would have shown, but I'm a girl. Lucky. I was still under the covers as he stared at my dull grey with his gorgeous brown ones. "Jessi?" I couldn't say anything. But I knew one thing for sure. I wasn't in love. I couldn't be in love. I was ugly. James never looked at me twice before I asked him to be my Fake Boyfriend. "Jessi, are you okay?" He asked, What the fuck?

"GET OFF ME BITCH!" I screamed swinging my hands and kicking my feet every which way.

"Jessi please." James begged. Why in the hell should I even listen to him? He and his friends threw fucking eggs at me. Like for real. What the hell?! I snatched my hands from James and pushed him off of me.

"James you fucking ass." James's face fell in pure shock.

"Wha?" James asked.  
"What you did to me wasn't cool and now you have the nerve to try and help me?" I asked him with my hands on my wasn't wearing a shirt, now that I noticed. Oh...Sweet...Jelly...I looked down at 'my' clothes, I WAS WEARING JAMES'S SHIRT?! Oh my Nancy. How could this happen?

"I am sorry love, it wasn't my idea." James sadly said. Those hard rock abs was utterly...amazing. Love? The hell?

"Don't call me love! I don't love you. Now back to what I was saying." I paused trying to remember what I was talking about. ah yes. "Then whose idea was it?" I retorted. I was angry...no...pissed...outraged seemed like the more appropriate word for this situation. Not to mention where in the hell was my clothes.

"I...It was Ken." Who?

"Who?" I asked out loud.

"Kendall..." He said scratching the back of his head. Louis? LOUIS!?

"Go on." I told him folding my arms across the shirt of his that I was wearing that was a bit too short. He could actually see my thunder thighs.

"WAIT how the hell did I get in your shirt?" I asked before he even could say another word.

"You was sleeping on your front porch and it was raining. So I carried you inside and...um...well...I..." James was looking like he was searching for words, so I don't destroy him. Besides no wonder this room looked familiar...maybe I should start paying more attention to my surroundings.

"SAY IT?!" I screamed the words.

"I changed you." James blurted. My rage was now sky rocketing, but I managed to calm my ass down. James on the other hand was going to get his ass kicked. "I don't love your friend." He admitted after several minutes.

"I don't love you." What came out of my mouth. My arms folded.

"Well..." He put his jacket on and opened the bedroom door. "I don't blame you." He looked at the floor and left. I wasn't going after him. He was the jerk. I was the victim.

_**Bunny Sapphire: First of all not to confuse any of the readers. I'm doing this story on another site as well. If you find another name then you know why. Secondly Thanks for the reviews there wonderful.**_

_**And to the two followers**_

_**RainbowShelby and **_

_**Now for the reviewers**_

_**FuzzyVampireNinjaTeddyBear, Taylor Shine, Guest, and paumichyy Thanks for the reviews and follows  
**_

_**Review. (This is not about 1D. *Wink* *Smile* *Wink***_


	5. Chapter 5

"You really didn't go in to detail about James." Tulip bluntly said as we ate the Ben and Jerry ice cream in her house.

"Well," I said scooping out a spoonful of Cookie Dough Ice Cream. "Where should I start?" I asked trying to say it with out really saying it.

"You know where to start." Tulip smiled.

"Fine. James told me he just..." I said remembering what James said. That jerk. I am so going to get him. I thought to myself as I remembered the whole entire story of how James...'helped me out'.

"I'm waiting." Tulip pointed out.

"James UNDRESSED me." I blurted out. "And..."

"Wait he saw your goodies." I nodded. Tulip's mouth hung open.

"That's all he told me." I said.

"OMG James SAW YOUR GOODIES!" Tulip yelled.

"YES HE SAW MY GOODIES." I yelled. We sat in silence while we let that sink in. Tulip didn't say anything and i wasn't going to say anything.

"James must have done more than change you..." Tulip trailed off.

"How could he with out me feeling it?" I asked her. She stared at me like 'Are you really asking me this question?'

"Had a really good dream. BAM! James's finger is in your ass. Your moaning, but only to you it's a dream. Harry then inserts his dick into your hole. You going crazy and wondering what the hell. Five minutes later. He's done. You wake up. The end." My face turned bright red. She's right. I did have a dream like that. Oh god. Harry took my innocence. Tulip smirked at me knowing that I know that she's knows she's absolutely right.  
James, that son of a bitch.

_**Bunny Sapphire: Hey all you people...hey all you people want you listen to meeeeeeee!**_

_**THIS IS SHORT BECAUSE THE LOONIES GOT OFF THE TRAIN AND STARTED MAKING OTHER STORIES!**_

_**Anywhooo tell me what ya'll think!**_

_**Review**_

_**BAM FLAM THANK YOU MA'AM**_


	6. Chapter 6

FlashBack

_I felt myself being lifted off the ground or something. i was wearing a bright white dress that covers my whole entire body. Even the legs. I don;t know what was going on around me, but something was happening. I was then laid down on something soft and fluffy. Always in my dreams I'm on something fluffy. Next thing I knew James popped up in my dream. 'What the...?'_

_'Shhh. It's just me.' He smiled. I didn't;t panic even though i felt I should at that moment._

"So...Keep going." Tulip shook my arm."

"Okay let me finish." I snatched my arm from her and continued on with the story.

_James hovered over me with a look of unsure in his eyes. i was ready, well thought i was ready, but truth was...I wasn't. But I didn't say anything. I continued to wait for James to do whatever he does. He slid my dress down, I was exposed. This was getting really intense. I knew I could have stopped it, so why didn't I? I thought to myself as something long and slender I believe was inserted in my ass. I gasped in pain trying to not to yell._

_"It's okay to yell. No one's home." James told me calmly. I believed him. He stuck in another and again a the first I gasped. This was my first, this was my special gift being taken away from me. Oh my stars. How could I have not seen it, but this dream was amazing. I couldn't get myself to wake up. I just couldn't t think of a way to possibly get out of this wonderful dream. Three slender objects I figured to be fingers or something was inserted into my back side. I moaned at the intrusion._

_I couldn't t speak. My voice was gone as James took his fingers out I let out a small whimper. To my surprise James gave a little laugh. What was so funny? I wanted to know. Skin to skin contact was later felt upon. My skin with his skin of course. It was the wildest thing I ever imagined it would be. I can hear myself yelling out his name and he yelling out mine. "Jessi, I love you." The words he whispered I would never forget. Those three special words, or maybe it was the sex. Never in my life will I ever forget my first time in my dream. It felt so real and yet somehow I had a feeling it was entirely real. _

_"Jessi, this might hurt..." He trailed off. Might? What does that...I screamed in pain as he went inside me. Hell this hurt a lot more than I imagined it would. Can I get a pain pill over here? I wondered to myself. Jamesy went in then out at slow speed then he sped up. My head was banging against the head board which kind of hurt in the least, but James didn't;t seem to mind. after the mind blowing orgasms James laid next to me and fell asleep._

"Then what happened?" Tulip asked.

"I woke up." I told her. She pouted not fully realized I just told her my dream that was no dream but in fact reality. How stupid am I? Tulip waited patiently before she said another word.

"Well I think you should confront him." Tulip replied.

"FUCK YEAH!" I screamed. "Then I will kick his ass for what he put me through." I smiled with the hint of revenge on my mind. Without me knowing I found myself marching out of Tulips house and into the street with

Heather saying some weird shit. "What whore?" I asked her as she stood in my way.

"I'm not the whore." She replied.

"I'm sorry. I meant skank." I snorted.

She rolled her eyes. "Well I'm not the one who slept with James now am I?" She asked, Huh? How the hell she knows? I wondered as the smile crossed her face. Not cool. I blame James. "It's all on this tape." Heather smirked.  
"Tape?" I asked stupidly.

"Yes slut. The tape. James said you wanted to make a sex tape."

"SEX TAPE?!" I was mortified. I never made a sex tape with James. Heather through the tape at me.

"Go look for yourself. You're on there. He said he had plenty more if you decide to burn that one." My my my, I had a problem on my hands. I also had a crazy ass James David Diamond on my hands and not to mention no help at all.

I looked down at the sex tape in my hands. Oh my stars.

_**Bunny Sapphire: *Nom Nom Nom* You guys need to know two things ONE I was eating a cookie TWO I am watching anime AND TWO I LOVE people. SEVEN have you guys heard of this totally awesome boy band called Tokio Hotel**_

_**No**_

_**WHAT THEIR LIKE ONE OF THE MOST FUCKING AWESOME BOY BAND OUT THERE IN THE WORLD! I love those guys. *Breathes***_

_**Besides BTR and all the other boy bands I like. Whew got that off my chest. '**_

_**Like I was saying before...what was I saying?**_

_**OMG I just realized that it's like 2:18 in the morning here...trying to stay up to watch Inuyasha...always can watch it on youtube in the morning...my house is quiet...**_

_**Everyones asleep. Creepy! OMG WHAT WAS THAT?**_

_**A bee**_

_**NOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Review.**_


	7. Chapter 7

I can't believe James Fucking Diamond made a sex tape about me and him getting it on. Was this the black mail? Was this because I didn't get what he was saying? It has to be something that I had done self consciously. Whatever that was I had to find out and plus I have to know why the hell did James make a sex tape about me. I ran away from Heather and her minions. She has to be lying. I thought all the way home. This must be a lie. On my way home I ran into Kendall and Carlos. I sighed a heavy loud sigh, but they still came up to me. "I didn't know you was a pro at fucking." Kendall smirked. I grimaced at the insult. I didn't have a smart comeback. And even if I did Carlos would say something stupid like Boninos or some shit. What the hell is Boninos anyway? Is it like some food? Carlos was pretty different from the rest of his friends, I'm just glad that Dak wasn't there to see me. "You know what you would make a great sex toy." Kendall continued. That is so ignorant I have to make sure that no one else seen the tape..or I would be in some much trouble. I felt trapped. There was no way for me to escape this one this time. There's no teacher that can help me out. Tulip wasn't here. Terry was out of town. I was on my own. I knew it from the start. "What no witty comeback? Or was it too hard for you too swallow?" Kendall and Carlos laughed.

"Har har so funny." I walked...well tried to walk past the two idiots, but Carlos stopped me.

"Why don't you come over so we can have some fun with you right now." Carlos licked his lips.

"I'm not some cheap whore." I snapped.

"That's not what James told us." The two said.

"James?" I asked.

"Yeah you know the one that fucked you." Oh Chuck this was just going to get worst. These five guys was going to make my life a living hell. How far have I fallen? Now the regret starts coming in and the questions of why did I ask James of all people to be my 'fake boyfriend'. Worst decision ever. I regret it. "So what about it?" Carlos asked. "We pay good." Carlos laughed along with Kendall.

"HA! Like hell I'll give you two dumb ass the time to fuck me." With that I walked away quickly trying not to be stopped about the dumb ass that was standing there staring dumbfounded after me. I am cool. I realized after making it home...well almost. I could see my house up there by Mark's Tool Shed. I was too happy.

"Hey babe how about a ride?" Damn and just when I thought I was in the clear Logan pops up out the blue. I continued to walk trying to ignore him, but that didn't seem to work because he was following me. I was by my door just about to unlock it when Logan grabbed my hand and turned me around. "Babe, you just going to ignore me like that?" Fuck...he is so hot. WHAT? No. He is not hot and why would I think about that? "I'm sorry I threw those eggs on you the other day. It was part of James's plan."Logan smiled. What's funny? I would like to know.

"Look Logan Mitchell. No thank you to whatever your question is." I told him trying to pull away from his grasp.

"What do you mean 'no thank you'? Why can't we have sex? Is it because I'm not James or what?"

"I didn't have sex with James on my own free will. Damn it. Let me go. I will scream rape." I told/threatened him. He seemed amused, but still didn't let me go.

"James's going to make the video viral." What?

"are you James's bitch. Because everything you say has James's name in it." I smirked. His face fell and a frown replaced that stupid ass smile that was plastered on his face.  
Next thing I know Logan was on top of me in my own house. Why didn't I see that coming? Somehow Logan managed to get in my house and throw me on the couch and hover on top of me. This can't be happening.

First I was dream raped and now this.

_**Bunny Sapphire: WHOOOOOOO what's Logan gonna do to her? Whatever names you see in there aren't real...**_

_**Review. I updated...it's been like every other day...or what...I hope you guys like this story. i try to stay on track as much as possible, I have to reread the last chapter before I write the new chapter. And Yeah Mr. Wilson part will be there soon, like why he helped her, so yeah ya'll just gots to be patient. Ha ha ha...that was lame...**_

_**It sure was.**_

_**Shut up okay.**_

_**Dork**_

_**I'm talking to myself again...**_

_**Review :D**_


	8. Chapter 8

Logan hovered on top of me. I was scared to death. I hadn't realized that Logan was this strong all of a sudden. I tried moving but unfortunately it was just making his grip stronger. "Let me go." I tried,but that only made him laugh. I stared at the door...it was still open so people will see him rape me,but then again he's Logan and I will look like a slut again. Why did it have to be like this? This whole thing could have been avoided,but no other people had to stick their nose in the business. I just hate it. I tried to move Logan off of me,but it still wasn't working. "Look Jessi. If you can have sex with James,how come you can't have it with me?" Was he seriously asking this question? I didn't answer. It was stupid of him for asking something like that. First of all Logan is an idiot and I will kill him after I get away from him. "Come on baby answer me." Logan then started to grind his mid section into me. I bit my lip so I won't Give in to the intense pleasure it was causing me. I bit my lip harder once he started grinding harder into me. I really hate him. I thought. Logan smirked. Judging by the look of me trying to avoid from the pleasure yeah I'll smirk too. "You like this?" He smirked some more. I ignored him. I was not giving in. I tried twisting my body once again, but he took it differently and started playing with my breast. "D cup." Was he fucking kidding me? I swear he will pay. "Mhmm soft." He smiled as he felt up on my tits. He then took my shirt off and threw it on the floor next to the couch we were still on. I had to play it smart. I mean the door was still open. I couldn't let Heather the whore see me like this.

"Logie," I wanted to puke,but that gotten his attention.

"Yes babe, I see you being good now." He smiled as he gave me .small peck on the lips. Oh his lips were so soft. Focus.

"The door." Was all I said trying to use the acting skills I learned recently. Logan looked over his shoulder. He stood up...letting my arms and legs go and closing the door. I jumped off the couch and landed on my feet. When Logan turned around I punched him square in the face knowing that this is going down in history as the slut who hit Logan. I didn't care at all. Logan deserved it.

"You..." Logan paused then smiled. "Oh baby if you wanted to hit me why didn't you say so.?" This guy...Is unbelievable. I thought to myself. He step ever so slowly toward me. I wants even going to do the whole back and forth thing,so I just ran Logan ran after me as to be expected of course. I bet he was going to tell James about this one. I won't be surprised...I tripped just before I could finish my thought. I stared at the ground as it came up close to me. I closed my eyes so I don't see the impact that it would have on me,but nothing happened. I opened my arms and Logan himself was holding me in his arms. I pushed him,but that was a mistake because his hold had gotten tighter on me. "You're hurting me." I said without thinking. Logan laughed a throaty laughed. It had no humor in that laugh.

"I heard that's how you like it though." That paused me off. Hard and rough." Huh? Then without a second to waste I was flung to the ground and all my clothes was ripped off in a flash and so was Logan's. My heart raced fast. I was scared as hell. I had no idea what was going on. Logan smiled at me before licking my nipples and playing with ass. I gasped. It hurt. This was real. I wasn't even asleep.

The pain from what Logan was doing me was too much. Hos fingers explored my body,but it wasn't pleasurable at all it was painful...like that time James had...My mind went blank. All was left was the feel and touch of Logan's finger and something hard that was going inside of me harder and harder every second. I felt teardrop come down my face as the last of my innocence was stolen from another one of these guys.

_**BunnySapphire: Took me long enough to finish the char for this story. how long it been ? tell me what you think in a review. i lobe your guys review. yes i said lobe.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**When Logan was finished me laying there crying. He stupid **_ .his face. I .him to get dressed then leave. I was broken and because I wanted James to be my fake boyfriend,so my mom would get off my back,but now it isn' it anymore. The constant threats from these guys and girls is too much. I broken down. It was a matter of time for me too. Logan left after .gotten dressed. I still played on the floor in a crumpled pile near the couch. The pain of being used and abused hurts. So this is what girls feel like after they had gotten raped twice...it took me exactly two hours before I could get up. When I the first few times the pain shot through me like a blade. So I waited. The second time,the same thing happened,so I stopped and waited. I picked my clothes off the floor and threw them in the trash. After what Logan had done to me I don't want those clothes anymore. Next I ran upstairs and hopes in the shower trying to wash away the touch of Logan's. It was hard,but I stayed in long I started to wrinkle up. After the shower I changed into my black pants with silver chains on them and they were pretty baggy,My black Chemical Romance shirt,then my black boots also with chains in them. If those fools were to try that again we'll see how far they get. I said to myself. After doing the whole evil villain laugh rang and rang and rang. I slowly walked back to the downstairs area and the phone kept Ringing. I looked at the caller I.D and it was James. Why is he calling? I thought. I sat there and watched it ring for a long period of time. It's his fault I'm in this mess. picked it up several minutes later. "Jessi I'm so so sorry about what Logan had did. That wasn't cool. I know you're at home would you just pick up the phone. I'm apologizing." He sighed deeply. Then paused for so long. And why was he apologizing for Logan? "Jessi I know that this was all pretend,but the reason why I actually agreed is because..." BEEEEEEP! He took too long and the machine cut him off. I wonder what he would have said. Oh well that's none of my concern. Or that's what I told myself at least._**  
**_

Truth be told I wasn't able to concentrate on anything not that I was doing anything in the beginning. But still I couldn't keep mind focused on nothing. I wasn't falling in love with the creep. Was I? No that's impossible I hate him. Five minutes later there was a knock at the front door. Trying to ignore it the person behind it was very persistent. They wasn't going away. I sighed,got up and opened the door to reveal smiling Dick Head. The nerve of this guy. Just because he was all and high and mighty does not mean he can stand on MY FRONT PORCH! "Jessi," he said,but to me it sounded like begging. "I didn't me to hurt you. And I'm sorry about Logan. I didn't know he would do something like that." He paused. "I am so sorry. I didn't mean for It to go this far." He paused again this time shifting uncomfortably in my presence. "Can I come in?" He asked awkwardly. I didn't want to let this bastard in,but in was a good person...sometimes and this time I was. I ha ked away slightly just enough for him to come in. Stupid boy. I thought as his cologne entered my personal space. He smelt good I had to admit. He stood awkwardly in the middle of the living room. I snickered mostly to myself. "Jessi pleas to me." He begged. "I don't know why it got so out of hand like that. I didn't mean for it to go that far." He stopped and stared at my unreadable expression. I had my poker face on. He sighed and sat . I watched as he did this. How uncomfortable...for me. I'll have to hose down the couch. "Jessi," he stopped. I'm surprised he didn't bring up the phone thing. "I called earlier." He said.  
"Yeah?" I feigned like I didn't know.  
"Yeah there was no answer. So I got a little worried." I laughed with no humor. He held his head down until I was finished with my uncharacteristically laughing. I admit I was a bit rude,but hell he deserved it. "I'm serious though." Then the mood shifted in a way I didn't want. "Earlier when I called I tried to say something,but I guess I took to long and it ended." He paused again. What is he getting at? I wondered. "I wanted to say..." the phone rang just before he could say anything. I went to answer it.  
"Hello?" I answered.  
"Jessi we need to talk." The person on the end said.

BunnySapphire hey review. thanks


	10. Chapter 10

"Jessi," the other end of the phone paused for dramatic effect. I presume."We need to talk?" Scared I hung up and watched James go towards the door. "Jessi. I am sorry." James said. I stared at him somehow I felt guilty and I didn't even know why.

"It is your fault after all." I said flatly. "If you didn't open your mouth none of this would have happened." I reminded him. He held his head low realizing that I am right. Naturally. I was still holding the phone in my head and realizing that the person on the other end must have heard everything.

"I have to go." James left without a second glance and neither did I.

"Uh hello?" I asked after a minute or so..

"I'm still hear." The voice said emotionless. "Can we meet?" I didn't want to meet someone I didn't know. I watched those movies when the girl goes out to see the guy she meets online and it turns out he's a crazed killer. I seen that.

"Well you see my bank account..." I started. Then he laughed.

"I get it. I get it." He laughed. "I'm not a killer. You do know me." He said confidently.

"I do." I asked. I tried to think of the possible people I know. There was so few they could be counted on my fingers. How little people I know. There was Tulip and Terri. That's it,but I haven't seen Terri since he left. Hmm...I thought.

"Jessi?" He asked. I must have been thinking too long for him. "You still there?"

"Oh yeah." I said like I just realized it. "So who are you?" I asked again.

"How about I just come over." He said then hung up. I was still holding the phone like a dummy. A stranger was coming over to my house. A STRANGER WAS COMING TO MY HOUSE?! I screamed in my head. This sucks. Everything that was going right was going downhill fast. Not to mention that I have boy issues. How that happen? It wasn't like this a year ago. I was just another wall flower. I sighed slowly,but soon after that someone knocked on my door. I stood up slowly walking ever so slowly. The knock became impatient. When I made it to the door I looked through the peephole. I didn't recognize this person. "Who is it?" I asked.

"Carlos." The sound of doom music could be heard from a distance.

"Go away." I spat. "Your not welcomed here." I was still looking at the peephole. He was holding something in his hands.

"We talked on the phone." Did we now? He wanted me to believe that lie. Never.

"Yeah and I talk to the Queen of England every night." I rolled my eyes. He paused shifting his weight from one leg to the other.

"Jessi," he paused again. "I didn't come here to rape you like Logan." How should I believe him when their friends? In thought.

"No way." Assuming James gave him my number and address. "I can't trust you. Your his friend." Talking through the door like this must be weird. Oh his own fault.

"Please. I'm begging." Carlos was really doing so. I still couldn't trust him. "I wouldn't hurt you."

"But you would throw eggs at me." I reminded him.

"I'm sorry. Kendall said it would be funny." Carlos said.

"Fine. I'll unlock the door and open it just for you." I told him. He nodded. I opened the door just a little for him. He squeezed himself through the door. I was surprised. I motioned for him to sit on the couch. "Don't ask for nothing to drink." I warned. He nodded.

"I just wanted to say that we shouldn't have done that to you and Logan and James shouldn't have raped you." He stopped looking at his shoes and put his gaze on me. It was an honest gaze,but still the trust was hard.

_**BUNNY SAPPHIRE: REVIEW. SPRING BREAK. CANCOON. MTV. YEAH ALL THAT GOOD STUFF. HAPPY SPRINGBREAK PEOPLE!**_


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

I stared at Carlos,he wasn't saying anything. He just stood there staring back. "Yeah,but I still can't trust you." I told him. He just stared,at a lost for words I presume. He opened his mouth but no words came out. Then again like a fish out of water trying to get some air.

"I know." He said holding his head down. "But you can trust me. I promise." Was he begging? I really don't like people begging,especially guys I really don't like.

"Carlos." I paused. "It's your own fault." I felt bad for the guy,but not too bad. He could be just like the other two and try or he can be what he is saying. Maybe he really is telling the truth. But I wasn't really sure. So I decided to give him a chance. Only well because...

"Yes?" He answered unsure of what my answer will be. I hesitated. Was I sure I wanted to give him another chance? More thoughts started coming into play,but I keep my first word.

"I will give you a second chance not like I gave you a first chance but still. It's a start." He nodded happily with the choice. I guess this was okay. It wasn't going to hurt me.  
How wrong was I? What lay in the future for me was much bigger than this shit.

BUNNYSAPPHIRE: HEY GUYS SORRY ITS SHORT...WELL MOST OF THEM ARE SHORT BUT STILL I WOULD LIKE YOU GUYS TO REVIEW IF YOU DON'T MIND AND CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES. SLEEPING WITH A MAN AND ALL TIME LOW A TW FANFIC THE WANTED IN CASE YOU DIDN'T KNOW. MY SPRING BREAK IS ALMOST OVER BUT I WILL STILL UPDATE SO CAN GET SOME REVIEWS THERE'S LIKE A WHOLE PLATE OF COOKIES WAITING!


End file.
